Nightmares and split families make for terrible childhoods
by JustYourAverageReader63721
Summary: Set in a AU world where a earthquake hit, Ruby and Yang were separated, At the same time Blake had just done something very bad to upset the white fang and now on the run, walst Weiss is out of the country with her father. Ruby now with amnesia in an orphanage,not remembering anything of the earthquake and her family must find Yang and in doing so forming RWBY.I don't own RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first ff (Hopefully of many) and i hope you all enjoy, set in a AU Ruby and her soon to me formed team must over come challenges and the like.**

chapter1: Nightmares and Hot-chocolate

After the largest earthquake recorded to date Ruby and Yang were separated, Ruby fighting back the Grimm as chaos took hold and the grimm attacked in the sudden helping people stuck in falling buildings, unfortunately for her Ruby took a swift blow to the head and ended up somewhere, whilst the adults pulled Yang back telling her she was a goner. But Yang wouldn't ever beleive that, never, Ruby was stronger then any 14 year-old she had ever met. And she had one hell of a spirit.

the white fang hot on Blakes trail. she had no choice but to make a beeline into the earthquake losing them for at least a little while , she knew it was a dumb thing to do, but in Blakes yes it was also one way to get of the white fangs radar. Sadly for Blake she had been running, faster and quicker with every step when she was met with several Deathstalkers... And as for Weiss, lets just say she was out of town, out of harms way, the only one to not be affected by the the calamity.. at least not physically after all, the heiress of Vale was very delicate...

Ruby looked around to find herself in a unfamiliar place, A grown man and woman sat next to a girl that looked a few years older then Ruby, she has golden locks of hair and was hyperly chatting to the other two . Ruby was puzzled, why was she with some strangers what was this place? she looked around the small room, something felt wrong, like any second this cozy image would fade into a dark void that would consume her and all of her looked around again for any exits but found none, even though this picture was of a nice family in a warm and welcoming home .

"Ruby, what ya think?" a voice appeared out of nowhere, it was almost hollow

before Ruby could turn her head back to see her former family distorted and their hair colour a ghost -like white, their limbs cracking and turning to dust in front of her.

A shriek came from her lips only to open her eyes and find herself in a hot sticky sweaty, wet eyes and a dry she was short of air, something was holding her down and she couldn't do anything.

Her eyes bolted open as a stinging sensation was left on her right cheek and a familiar voice spoke "Hey, shut up its 5 in the morning and your gonna wake everyone else up!" Of course, it was Kiki her best friend and only friend at... where? ruby looked around trying to remember where she was to no avail, groggily ruby gestured for Kiki to get off her and with her hand still on the side of her head said "Where am i again?".

Kiki replied with a short sentence but still didnt answer Ruby's question "Still in wonderland Ruby?"

"Wha-" She was cut off by Kiki saying "Though from what it sounded like it was more like hell then anything,bad dream?" walking out the door trying to let as little light in as possible. Ruby followed like a stray dog. When the light hit her eyes its stung for a moment until she blinked and her eyes adjusted.

"Kiki i-" Ruby said as she was interrupted

"So... which dream was it this time? big,white and the grave? Or was it... One of those dreams, y'know about the three people?"

Ruby stared at her, Her remaining tears being pushed down her cheeks by new ones as she sat down on a old wooden stool as Kiki got her a hot-chocolate. This had recently been happening a lot, Ruby would wake up in cold sweats after having a very realistic nightmare. Kiki had finished making the hot chocolate and bring them over to the high top breakfast bar like table. As Ruby looked into her mug she saw dissolving white and pink marshmallows and what was left of the squirty cream. Ruby examined Kiki over the top of her mug as she sipped. She remembered the first day she came Kiki had been the first one to talk to her, Ruby had been on a table on her own, unsure of her memories of the past months and what exactly had happened. a worried look appeared on Kiki's face hesitantly she said "Ruby.. do you think that these recent nightmares have somthing to do with your Amni-"

"Shut up about that" Ruby hissed, It wasn't often she got angry or upset, just this certain topic had hit a nerve, she didn't care for the past nor for what ever happened, all she wanted was to grow up and become a huntress.

Ruby hesitantly looked up from her mug a second time"Sorry, its just..." Ruby trailed off as Kiki began to laugh

"Its fine, don't worry about it cause were soon going to be outta this dump!" A slight smirk forming on her lips

"Hey Kiki... This hot chocolate tastes funny.. and what do you mean were gonna be outta here? its 5:15 in the morning" Ruby looked up from her mug as she saw Kiki get up from the stool beside her and put her mug into the sink, continuing to rinse it "well..." She finally replied from over the water from the tap.

"This is what i mean..."

Ruby's vision suddenly became blurry as her eye lids felt heavy and she slouched in her chair, Sleeping.

"Back to hell Ruby rose" Kiki chuckled

**A/N: Thanks for reading, i know, a really confusing end but all will be revealed. Review, etc to your tastes, I know this chapter was a little short but i guess im just testing out the waters? hope you enjoyed it and i'l be out with more soon. the other 3 characters will all be explained, maybe chapter at a time until they meet or something, i haven't really planned much out, so it could go anywhere. Next chapter will be Blake. So stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Dont know if i mentioned but i dont own RWBY,or any of the characters, i know these chapters are a little small but i kinda want to get small chapters out every few days, if anyone has anything they'd like to see in the story feel free, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The ground shook violently as Blake came face to face with three deathstalkers, their pincers snapping wildly as they found their first prey for the day. 'Ah crap, i don't have time for this' thought Blake as she scowled running in the opposite direction, the deathstalkers close on her tail (Almost literally... if she had one) Blake managed to just miss a Golden covered poisonous stinger as it impaled on a tree, the deathstalker cried in frustration and started to yank it out the stinger as the other death stalkers were still chasing her. Sniping their pincers every so often when they thought they had a chance of catching her.

Suddenly she completely stopped. the deathstalkers cutting her in half Jumping up into the tree tops just seconds before this happened she grinned as her semblance (Shadow clone) distracted the grimm for her she quickly jumped from tree to tree, occasionally wobbling or nearly slipping due to the rumbling of the earthquake. 'That ended quicker then i thought' she almost said out loud, but found her mouth dry as she spied a village, the houses in ruins, many villagers still trapped or refusing to let their loved ones alone. Thats where she spotted two Girls, one with a red cloak fighting off deathstalkers, and other grimm, she looked younger with a pale skin in the darkness and with a big red scythe looked like a bad-ass. 'Well, thats one way to decapitate a ursa' Blake thought as she watched the girl put the blade end of the scythe under the ursa's head and pushed a button that sent her and the scythe flying (along with the ursa's head). Blake chuckled a little, even though this kid was a human and only a child she probably would have passed to help out the white fang with more of their "classified" operations.

The second girl, probably not much older than her was using some sort of fire semblance to eat the flames that had risen within the village and when she could was helping people out of fallen buildings or ushering small children to a crowd of adults. Her hair as bright as the sun and her eyes a crimson colour . For whatever reason Blake found herself helping the stranger the next second, she was holding up a fallen pillar and grabbing a old womans hand, pretty much dragging her out of the fallen wreckage. Blake pushed the remaining bits of wreckage off the woman and grabbed her by the weight, hoying her over her shoulder blake rushed off to where a crowd of people were meeting up then went back to the stranger. "Thanks" she said with a slight giggle "Im Yang" She continued, with a hand stuck out and slight grin on her face. 'What the hell.. how can she be so calm and happy about this..' was something around what blake thought "Eh.. Blake" she quickly stuck out her hand and shook it with Yangs. At that moment neither of them knew that for the next several months they would be spending their time together.

After a good 5 minutes of Yang calling out, Blake finally decided to just tell her what she thought. Whoever she was calling out was dead. not many people survived anyway, even with their help. Blake put a hand on Yangs shoulder, making Yang turn round . What happened after that was Birds cheeping above her head with spirals in her eyes. Blake holstered Yang onto her shoulder and told a group of the townspeople to take her away.'Knowing someone who can digest fire i doubt that she will be out for long' Blake thought as she passed her over to several men in the crowd. As she was about to leave blake turned around and opened her mouth. "If she asks about me i was never here" After several confused glances she decided to take her leave.

As she hopped from tree to tree she couldn't get her mind off of those two girls, i mean, when do you see a child killing grimm with a smile on her face and a teen that can eat fire like nothing, thoughts of the white fang soon popped into mind. But what am i saying. Thats just how this adventure started for our lonely rouge. unbeknown to her that she would meet the same girl that she had punched just a few days later.

* * *

**AN: I know most of these chapters probably leave more questions then answers and thats what im hoping for, if you continue to read everything will be explained, especially the strange dream ruby had, if you have any questions about the story feel free to ask, hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: I kinda wanted to make this longer then the last cause i think it was ridiculously short, my apologies if it's sloppy, but feedback help's with that. I don't own RWBY or any of the characters. **

* * *

Weiss walked through the large wooden doors into her father's bedroom, She was ecstatic, she was actually going out of the palace ( and this time she wasn't sneaking out). she hated being cooped up in the same building for 15 years.

"Father, where are we going exactly?" Weiss exclaimed as she walked into the room The answer she got made her yaw drop.

"A husband sweetie" the King said warmly turning on his heels to face his daughter

"B-but i'm 15!" Weiss could barely let out a whisper, her eyes wide. She got what she want. She ALWAYS got what she wanted, but this time was an exception, the only people who could tell her what to do was her father, even if he did have a big heart for his daughter he had to think of Vale first.

"Mother wouldn't have wanted this..." Weiss suddenly felt herself choking up at the mention of her mother.

The king slammed his fist against a table beside him, making Weiss step back a little, he was never like this, the father Weiss knew was a kind hearted man who loved his family and those he considered friends.

The king lowered his head as tears started to well up in his eyes"She's not here to make that decision sweetie.. Please, just behave This man is kind and generous, im sure you'l love him" He could barely look his daughter in the eyes. "I have a picture of him" He continued as he picked up a picture from the table next to him, even though it was crumpled Weiss could make out distinct features, red hair, green eyes, good figure.. a little frail looking for a man.. but still he looked nice. Even if in the picture he was holding a spear like weapon. Weiss despised weapons. So called tools for defence, and if so then why did the White fang take her mother away? if they were used for the future of humanity? These are things Weiss couldn't explain. But non the less her father had made her train, to defend, to attack... to kill. Just like the White fang..

Its had been several hours and Weiss had been in the comfort of her room when she heard a loud knock at her door, upon entering a messenger had told her that her father was to remain here for the wellbeing of his own health. As she heard this her brain clicked into place. Her future husband at such a young age was to be replacing her father and herself her mother.

As she entered the airship she looked back to see a smiling father as he waved her off, of course the smile was fake. Her father must have wanted to come along, to protect her. But of course grey hairs were now the least of his worries.

The Ride over to the arranged meeting place was peaceful, even if she did have to wait several hours because of engine failures and other problems that seemed to baffle her.' A royal airship with expert engineers, airship drivers, Sla- Underworks and it still seemed to have problems' she thought, remembering the "Under Workers" she grimmest "Filthy fauness" she muttered under her breath. She hated the lot of them. She hadn't minded them until they turned violent. 'No wonder we treat them like we do, the savages' is round about what Weiss seemed to think.

When they she finally did arrive it seemed they were at a spa, when they went to the cashier he immediately let them see a room, Her guards bidding her a good night they stayed outside of the room.

"-I know don't-Yes father" A stranger was standing in the room with a scroll in his hands... or was it a her? As Weiss noticed the Flowing red hair she immediately recognized him from the picture. With a small cough from the ice princess he turned around, it seemed he had a red tank top on with long yellow pajama bottoms on.

" Oh... hi. So i take it your Princess Weiss?" for some reason he had a very troubled face, it looked like was in a bad mood.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself ?" Weiss was starting to get annoyed, what type of prince dresses so sloppily then has the nerve to...

"Pyrrha" he returned bluntly

"Wait isn't that a girls name?" at this point Weiss' eyes were huge

"Yea, before you say anything. It was all my fathers idea" She continued like she hadn't been interrupted.

"What?! How come you didnt look like a boy when i saw your photo?!" she was utterly furious

"Wait. you saw a photo of me and still chose to come?" Pyrrha cracked up, she laughed so hard that she was now rolling around on the floor

Coughing as she got up from her sudden laughing fit she said "Sorry. But i'll explain. My father wanted to get close to yours.. And you see my father thinks i'm supposed to be a man, he utterly dismissed any idea of me being a woman so when my father says i'm going to get married i have no opinion"

Calming down Weiss could see the features of a woman and in her mind she face-palmed, how didn't she see this in the photo?! Weiss sighed and sat down on the bed she was too tired and too deal with this. Suddenly something hit her, looking down she was a green apple in her lap. "You should eat Weiss, you look pale" At this point Pyrrha's face looked even more worried. " Whatever i'll eat when i want" was the answer.

The rest of the trip was just like the moment they met, Phyrra being nosey and telling her to eat, or to watch out, and Weiss annoying her, most of the time tripping over or crashing into other people. But even though Weiss hid it under her poker face, she was actually having nice time. But that would all finish when the two of them returned to Vale.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked it and now all we've got left is Yang then we can progress further with the story and figure out all those questions that have been left unanswered. **


End file.
